


Little Orphan Luke: Halloween Adventure

by Skyguyy



Series: Little Orphan Luke [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Flufftober, Gen, Halloween One Shot fluff, Little Orphan Luke one shot, Luke and Vader are bonding, Luke is just happy to be with him, Parent Darth Vader, Vader is getting used to the whole parenting thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/pseuds/Skyguyy
Summary: One-shot from Little Orphan Luke where Vader takes his son trick or treating!!This can be read as a stand-alone one shot.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Little Orphan Luke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984550
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Little Orphan Luke: Halloween Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> jnfhebfhsbfhbfhsebfhebsfhbse I really wanted to make a one shot cause I love Little Orphan Luke! Hope you like it!

Luke stared in deep fascination at Imperial Center Mall stores, his mouth open in amazement. Behind the glass window display were decorations for a holiday he scarcely knew the details for, but by these extravagant displays, he was amazed. 

Halloween, the word was found in several displays set by different stores throughout the mall. If he saw the word, he ran in the store, his curiosity was eating him up inside. He wanted to know all about the strange holiday. Down on the lower levels, they didn't have anything like this, Halloween wasn't celebrated necessarily, avoiding strangers was key on surviving which collided with Halloween's key feature.

Trick or Treating. 

The concept was strange at first but free candy!? When he had first heart of the idea, he was incredibly skeptical. You never got anything for free without a catch in Luke's opinion. But Piett clarified there was no catch and the candy was in fact, for free. How could he pass up a deal like that!? If he found candy down on the lower levels it was always expired. One time on a dare he tried a piece of candy and got sick for a whole day. 

He felt a hand gently place itself on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Piett standing behind him, "I believe it is time for us to go, your father will want you home soon." Luke smiled and glanced back at the store he was staring in.

"Can I-" He stared longingly at the racks filled with different kinds of costumes, he could easily picture himself in one, it seemed so cool! "Can I please get a costume!" He turned back to face Piett, his hands clasped together, begging the man to let him in. Piett's mouth curved, his brows furrowed. 

"I am not sure we have time, your highness," Piett said as he motioned Luke to follow him. "Come now, we don't want to keep your father waiting." 

"Oh, C'mon! Please!" Luke begged, "I'll be quick! I promise!" Piett tightened his mouth as he glanced down at his chronometer. Luke turned to look at the display some more, wanting nothing more than to dress up and go trick or treating. He turned back quickly to face Piett, "When is trick or treating anyways?"

"Oh well- today is Halloween so it will take place this evening." Luke's eyes flew open as a wide smile quickly spread across his face.

"Today!?!- Well that definitely means I have to get a costume right now!!" Piett shook his head.

"No Luke, I-"

It was too late, Luke turned quickly and ran into the Halloween store. He was so excited, more excited than he has been in a while. Halloween, from what he has seen so far, was so cool! All the creepy and spooky decorations hung up in so many places were fascinating to look at. He wanted to be a part of it so bad, he wanted to do things the people on the surface did. He felt somewhat like an off worlder sometimes on the surface, joining in on a holiday would make him feel a little more normal. The candy was a plus.

* * *

He didn't want to take it off, he was entranced by his costume and felt he could stare at it in the mirror forever. He wondered why people didn't just dress up everyday! This was so much fun! He adjusted his helmet, it was a little difficult to see through but he genuinely didn't mind. It was perfect. 

An Imperial pilot uniform costume, he has never been happier wearing an outfit. There were dozens of different career outfits, but when Luke spotted the pilots uniform he grabbed quickly. Not only did he fantasize about being a pilot everyday but being able to dress up as one for fun!?! So far this was the best holiday, no other could top this. He knew he had to get it, it was the perfect costume. 

He checked the chrono that was placed on his bedside table, his father should be here soon. He was nervous, he really wanted to go trick or treating and more than anything he wanted to go with his father. He wasn't sure what his father was going to say, he didn't seem the type to enjoy something like Halloween. But he was still getting to know him, maybe he loved Halloween! He 

He chose to have the benefit of the doubt and hoped for the latter, he was feeling antsy and felt he couldn't wait in his room any longer. He walked towards his bedroom door and decided he would wait for his father in the sitting area in front of the lift. Just as he reached his door it slid open revealing a large dark figure standing in the doorway. Luke jumped back in shock, blinking quickly and instantly realized it was his father. Luke relaxed, maybe seeing all the scary decorations were beginning to make him feel jumpy. They had nothing like this in the lower levels, he wasn't used to them. 

"Hi father!" Luke said happily, his father was looking down at him, studying Luke.

"What are you wearing, young one?" His father asked as he folded his arms over his chest. Luke smiled confidently and turned in a circle so his father could see his costume.

"A pilot!" He said happily, "Isn't it awesome!" 

"You are quite small for a pilot, son," His father said, Luke was about to make a quick retort about how there was nothing he could do about his height when his father continued, "Where did you get this?" 

"Oh! At some really cool Halloween store!" Luke jumped excitedly, "Speaking of, did you know it was today!?" 

"Yes, I have been invited to several parties being held at the palace tonight." Luke's mouth dropped open.

"Parties!?" He smiled, "You get invited to parties!?" Luke had to hold back a laugh, imagining his father at what Like pictured a party was somewhat amusing. He has heard people party in the lower levels, they would blast music, it made falling asleep incredibly difficult. "I've never been to a party before!" 

"We are not going, I am much too busy to be going to parties held by members of staff," His father paused, "If you need me, I shall be in my conference room." His father was about to turn and leave when Luke reached out and quickly grabbed his cape, keeping him from moving any further.

"Wait!" His father turned and faced him once again, "So that means you're free??"

"No- I said I was bu-"

"Can you take me trick or treating!?" Luke asked, a hopeful grin spread across his face.

"You want me to take you trick or treating?" His father asked, his voice almost in disbelief.

"Uh-huh!" Luke nodded vigorously. Luke looked over and checked his chronometer, "Oh look! It's gonna start soon!"

"Luke, I cannot take you trick or treating," His father said blankly, "I have piles of datapads on my desk, I need to work. I simply do not have the time."

"B-But" Luke sputtered, "I-I got this costume and everything!" 

"That does not change the fact that I still have work that must be done," His father replied, "Do you know how much time, effort, hard work and planning it takes to run an Empire? I cannot just take a break when I want." 

"Why not!? You are the Emperor arentcha!? Don't you make your own rules or something!?" Luke was beginning to panic, he could see losing his first Halloween, it flashed before his eyes. "Please father! It's my first Halloween and I Wang go with you!" Luke was not now or ever above begging, if he had to beg and mope around all night he would, if he could just get a second of experiencing Halloween it would make his entire year. "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Luke, it is not possible, perhaps Piett can take you in my stead?" Luke slumped his shoulders, feeling defeat sink in. He felt instantly miserable, like he was going to throw up. He weakly shook his head.

"No, it- it wouldn't be the same..." He mumbled softly, ever since he found out his father was alive, even if he wasn't exactly who he pictured all those years, he wanted to be with him. He wanted to experience new things with him, it was all about father-son bonding right? He wanted cool stories to tell about his amazing and awesome dad. He wanted his first Halloween to be with him, he liked Piett very much, but Piett wasn't his dad. It wouldn't be the same. 

He began taking off the helmet of his costume, his blond hair now a frizzy and tangled mess that stuck out every which way. "What are you doing?" His father asked.

"If I'm not going trick or treating I was-"

"You don't even want to go with Piett?" Luke shook his head quickly, holding onto his pilots helmet.

"I wanted my first Halloween with you father, if I have to wait till next year I will..." It wasn't something he wanted to do, even if this was silly, it meant a whole lot to Luke. 

"I see..." His father paused for a short while, "Fine, we may go, but only for a short while, as I said I have much work to do." Luke's eyes flew open, dropped his helmet and ran in for a hug. 

"Thank you thank you thank you!" His father was frozen, Luke stepped back and picked up his helmet and fitted it on his head, "I'm ready for take off sir!" He grabbed the handle of his bag, hoping to have filled it by the end of the night. 

"Follow me, son," His father turned quickly on his heel and walked down the hall. He happily marched behind him, practically shaking from all the excitement. This was going to be the first of many, he was happy to be with his father and especially celebrate their first holiday together. He wanted nothing more than memories, happy thoughts to think back on, they'd be the first ones he'd ever had.

* * *

To say this was a new territory for Vader would be an understatement, though, this could also be said about the last few months. No, Vader didn't get overwhelmed, the sheer amount of work that was now on his mind but in addition to his son being his dependent was just a little stressful.

He never wanted or intended to make himself Emperor, if he could he would make his son be emperor, no doubt he would be better fit for the position even if he was a child. Unfortunately, Luke was lacking in all departments of his education, he couldn't make his son be the emperor when he could barely read a short story on a data pad. It would be too much for him, after all, he had only just gotten out from below the surface. He had much to learn about the galaxy's history. 

He felt a little more than awkward as he landed the speeder down in one of the neighboring streets closest to his palace, the palace district was mostly populated by members of Imperial High society. He was only going to allow Luke to trick or treat for thirty minutes, being the Emperor demanded a lot of his time, whether he liked it or not. 

Luke ran down the landing pad ramp onto the street which was decorated with lights, pumpkins and horror gags set up in the small lawns in front of each house. The sun was already beginning to go down, Luke turned and motioned for Vader to follow.

"C'mon! Before all the candy is gone!" 

"The event had just started my son, they are not going to run out of candy so quickly." 

"How can you be so sure!?" Luke grabbed Vader's cape and was trying to pull him over at a more fast pace, but Vader kept his regular pace. He wasn't going to run around the whole street so his son could get the most candy. If he remembered correctly from the single parenting blogs he skimmed a while back, children were too excitable when they had too much candy, and difficult to put to bed after a certain hour. He could not handle Luke bouncing off the walls past his bedtime. 

He watched his son skip down the street and suddenly stop in front of a house, his feet on the edge to the stone pathway that led to the front door. As Vader walked towards his son, he noticed the street was quite busy, but no one seemed to pass a second glance at Vader. In fact, he sensed little to no levels of fear from any of the civilians. It was...odd.

His son still hovered on the street in front of the house, he nudged him gently, "Go on, son." Luke only hesitated for a moment, he felt a small spike in nerve from his son before he skipped ahead towards the door. 

Something in this moment brought back long-forgotten memories of when he was once Luke's age, when he first heard of Halloween. He remembered begging to go trick or treating but was not to, he had to focus more on meditation. He remembered being horribly devastated, at the time, he wondered how his master could have been so unfair. He had never been trick or treating.

Until now, with his son. 

He mentally suppressed the memories that bubbled up in his mind, which was a lot easier said than done. His memories popping back up in his head every once and a while grew more frequent when he found out Luke was his son, it was becoming difficult to manage. Dwelling on these thoughts would do him no good, they never had, they weren't his memories anyways, they were his past selves. 

Just as he was breaking away from his memories, he saw his son walk up to him holding his bag, his smile was wide. "I can't believe they are giving candy away!!! For free!!" 

"I believe that is the whole point of the holiday."

"I just can't believe it's free! Like really and truly free with no catch!" Something about this response pained him, that his son spent the majority of his life down below on the lower levels. He had to learn how to survive down there, dealing with petty thieves and criminals, it had affected his perception of the galaxy. That even now his son was doubting the honesty of trick or treating. 

"So?- We go to the next house?" Luke asked.

"I- suppose," Vader responded, he led Luke down the road towards the next house, hoping this would go by fast. He still felt off, it was weird not feeling a buzz of fear surround him in the force. Usually, public appearance caused that and he felt no stares from any civilians that passed them. Just as they were about to reach the next house Vader saw something truly disturbing that lacked all tact.

Someone dressed in a dark black suit with a long cape and a cheaply made mask, it was crudely made, how no one else in the crowd reacted with vocal disgust confused Vader. Luke stopped dead in his tracks, he just knew his son was staring at the monstrosity that was supposed to be of his likeness. 

Apparently, the man in the horrible costume spotted Vader, and instead of feeling any fear Vader only felt amusement and surprise. The man began walking towards them, Luke tugged on Vader's cape, he looked down. 

"Is that man dressed as-?" Luke paused, his eyes trained on the stranger, "you?"

"Unfortunately," Vader sighed, "I believe so." He clenched his fists tightly, whoever made this costume would pay for the consequences. This was practically defamatory! 

The man stopped in front of Luke and Vader, he surveyed the Sith Lord, looking him up and down. "Nice, much better than mine." The man chuckled from under the fake mask.

"What company and or brand designed and sold that monstrosity you're wearing?" Vader asked as he pointed a finger at the man. 

"Whoa geez- no need to be so harsh. It's just a costume," the man held up his hands, "just wanted to compliment yours."

"Answer the question," Vader growled. 

"Look- you got me, I made it myself," The man laughed, "I guess it's obvious huh?"

"Very much so," Vader tightened his fists, "You would be wise to take that costume off." 

"Listen, I worked hard on this costume, I'm not going to take it off!"

"You will greatly regret that decision," He felt his hands instinctively move to the hilt of his saber. 

"Okay- I see, you're just really in character," The man chuckled once again, what was this man's brand of humor?!? Imitating imperial leaders and then laughing in their face?!, "Listen, have a good night!"

The man turned and began walking towards who Vader assumed was his child, much younger than his own son. Anger flowed through him, and despite the strong urge to end the man's life right here and now, he didn't. His son was right by his side, and his urge to not scar his son was much stronger then the urge to kill the man. At one point of his life he thought no feeling could be stronger than the will of the dark side. 

How strange. 

Luke's giggling broke his thoughts, he looked down at his son. "What do you find so amusing?"

"That guy thought you were in a costume too!" Luke laughed. 

"This is no laughing matter, young one! No one should believe I-" he stopped suddenly, realizing maybe this was why no one stared, why he blended seamlessly into the crowd of people also in costumes. To them he was just any other person, the thought brought a mix of complicated emotions. They should know who he is and the power he wields, but on the other hand. He could be with his son, without the worry of the press trying to spin some scandalizing story out of the two being near each other. People wanted to make any story about his son, which is something he wouldn't allow. 

Busy as for now, they didn't need to worry about that. 

"Well C'mon! Let's go to the next house!" Luke dragged Vader over towards the next house. This is something his son would do for the rest of the night. 

* * *

He ended up staying out an hour or so longer than he originally planned, it was not his intention to waste so much time and push off work that desperately needed to be finished. He supposed he lost track of time, and felt it was somewhat nice to be out with his son without people staring. 

He shouldn't have indulged in something as frivolous as this, this will never be the norm, not for him. They both walked towards the landing pad where he had landed the speeder, Vader walking swiftly, not breaking his fast pace until he noticed his son lagging behind him. Vader turned and saw his son dragged his bag behind him, his eyes dropping heavily. Eventually, after waiting for at least a minute, his son reached to be by his side. Luke slumped his shoulders, he looked up to Vader and blinked slowly. 

"Why'd you stop?" Luke yawned.

"You were falling back quite a considerable distance, son." Vader informed, Luke weakly shrugged.

"I'm a little tired I guess," Luke tugged on the bag he was holding that was filled with candy, "Plus it's kinda heavy." Considering the size Luke's Halloween back was, he was glad Luke was leaving early. No child should be eating this much candy. He could now clearly sense his son, he was as if he was completely depleted of any energy that he once had at the beginning of the night. 

Without a second thought, he picked up his son, carrying him with one arm under his knees and the other under his shoulders. He felt Luke's small amount of shock but that quickly disappeared, this would be much quicker than waiting for his son to catch up. Without having to use any force suggestion, Luke fell asleep in his arms. His head rested in the crook of his arm and chest place, he looked so peaceful. 

Over the past months, since he had Luke, he felt so hopeless in his newly found skill in parenthood. He was still a novice, but he still hoped to gain and master the skill quickly. Sometimes he would really struggle and he would wonder how horrible he was doing. If he just seemed like a giant speeder crash, it was difficult to be a parent and run the Empire. But moments like these, they gave him a feeling he rarely, if ever, had. Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I hope you liked it hahah! Anyways, I have a sequel planned which may come soon or in like a couple weeks! Depends on school haha! 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!! I love your feedback!


End file.
